User talk:The Illusive Man
vandalism? was just joking man... :As funny as it was, not really an appropriate place for it, and it still counts as vandalism I'm afraid. Happy April Fool's day --The Illusive Man 20:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) i dont see any point trying to persuade you otherwise, seemed like a good joke tho, nevertheless thanks for your reply and courteous manner =). Planet Images Hey after noticing that you have been uploading a few planet images over the last few hours and I was just wondering if you were going to keep doing so? Lancer1289 02:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I plan to! There is a lot missing images, as you are aware of, and it's pretty tedious work. I hope you don't mind a little help with your planet project. --The Illusive Man 02:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course not, currently I only have ME2 for the 360, so I can only do the scanning. Any any help is appriciated and I keep updating the list as images and scanner results keep coming in. Eventually I hope that list is gone and I can only keep it there for any more DLC that comes out. On my sanbox page is currently every planet and system that needs screenshots and resource data. Any links indicate which ones are needed. Thanks for the help. ::Here is the link to the project: Planet Completion Project. Again thanks for the help. Lancer1289 02:28, April 19, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent)Sorry if I came across as arrogant earlier. The only reason I am keeping an archive in my sandbox is because I know that it isn't an acceptable article. I do appriciate any help you can provide to help get the planet articles finished. The link above takes you to my sandbox which in reality is just an archive of the information. Unfortunatly I can't contribute screenshots right now because of a lack of money to buy ME2 for the PC. Again any help is very much appriciated. Lancer1289 03:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey since I noticed that you are uploading images from The Phoenix Massing, could you take another picture of the culster with the firewalker system. Currently that needs to be updated. Thanks. Even though I now have ME2 for PC, I am still trying to figure out how to take screenshots. Well good ones. Thanks. Lancer1289 05:36, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are you talking about a new screenshout for The Phoenix Massing itself? Or the Chomos system where the mission takes place? Either way, if you check the upload log, you'll see that I updated the former and added the latter. --The Illusive Man 05:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry never mind, I just spotted the change. Sorry for the confusion. Lancer1289 05:50, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::No worries! Just a heads-up, now that I have some free time I plan to make some considerable headway with uploading and adding screenshots for your Planet Completion Project. Pylos Nebula is next on my list. --The Illusive Man 05:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I plan to start scanning, that is made so much easier now with the new update. Lancer1289 05:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I was just noticing that your image for Flett didn't upload. Just letting you know. Lancer1289 06:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Thanks for spotting that! --The Illusive Man 06:05, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I want to thank you for uploading the planet images. I'm working on the scanning, but as you know it is very slow going, even with the new update. Anyway as I do have some free time, I'll probably get around to a cluster per week. Again thanks for uploading all the images. Lancer1289 06:10, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Not a problem, happy to help. Thanks for throwing together that nice and easy list to follow, made the whole under-taking a helluva lot easier to complete. Good luck with the scanning. --The Illusive Man 06:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, I'm going to need it. Well as I have time, I guess I can play for a time. But you really know what really makes me bash my head into the wall, my first two playthoughs of ME2, I scanned every planet, every single one, mainly becuase I thought there was an achievement on it. If only I had recoreded the results. Oh well, I guess I get to enjoy the scenery. And to be honest, some of the planets are nice to look at. Lancer1289 06:16, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Ouch. It's going to be very, very tedious work and I can't say I envy you for doing it. That is going to be a lot of flying around and a lot of buying and launching probes. But yes, I agree, some of the planets are really pretty to look at! You do get the eerie sense that you've seen a certain planet before but you can't quite place where... --The Illusive Man 06:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I noticed you were doing some updating on the various places, accoring to the style guide, and I noticed that Rosh doesn't have a picture. So I guess I missed one when I went though all the planets. Any way you could take care of that. Lancer1289 03:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Actually if you see the edit history to the Urla Rast system, you'll see that I even question whether this planet exists. I remember going to the system and noticing that it was absent from your list but listed on the system artcle, however I couldn't for the life of me find it. I'll load up the game and search again but I'm certain that it isn't there. --The Illusive Man 03:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok then, because I am not that far in my PC version yet, I'll load up my 360 and see about that too. If it isn't there then I propose we remove that from the system and slap a delete tag on the article. It is in the game guide, so maybe that is where the article came from. I'll load up a game, and report back. Lancer1289 03:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Just checked and it indeed does not appear to exist. At least on PC. --The Illusive Man 03:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Confirmed. Now we just have to make some modifications to the system, Cluster template, and slap a delte tag on the Rosh article. I'll take care of them, but at least we solved this mystery. Lancer1289 03:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sounds good! --The Illusive Man 03:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::Done, now we just have to wait and see if this planet is added later in a DLC pack. Hmm, maybe it will come in with Overlord. Lancer1289 03:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Illusive Man, I just notived something, when I made the chart, and when I was doing some looking around today, I noticed that I had missed a planet. I must have overlooked Anhur in the Amun System of the Eagle Nebula. Is there anyway you can get that one becaue again I am not really far in my PC version, and my PC is acting up. My desktop with the graphics that are need to play the game decided to go on a display driver fight, every now and then the two graphics cards I have in there are annoying, so I can't use it to play the game. Thankfully I still have my labtop, but anyway, is there anyway you can get the image? Lancer1289 21:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nice catch, got the image uploaded and the article updated. --The Illusive Man 23:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, and nice responce time btw. Now all we have to do is sit back and wait for Overlord, which will no doubt come with more planets, systems, and maybe clusters. Lancer1289 23:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Yup, I foresee a nice flurry of activity happening on the wikia when that finally drops with new missions, planets, and possible updates to systems/clusters. No different from when the Firewalker pack was released. --The Illusive Man 23:37, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to come to you again with image requests, but I was wondering if there was any way you could get images of the Hawking Eta cluster and the Sol system from the perspective of ME2? Because we have two images in the tempalte for the Century system, I thought it would be a good idea. Also if you have ME for PC, if there anyway you can get a shot of the Phoenix system with Pinnacle Station in it as well? Also if you feel like it, can you get shots of the Serpent Nebula from both games? I think the Codex image is great and all, but the cluster pics would be nice. However the last two is up to you whether you want to or not. I just thought it would be a good idea, and my PC is still acting up. I also don't have Pinnacle Station for my PC, curse money problems, so I can't get that. Actually for that matter I don't have any DLC for my PC version outside the free ones from Cerberus Network. Again I hate coming back to you with requests, but since you did such a great job wiht putting in the other images, I thought you would be the best person to come to. Thanks in advance. BTW, the scanning is going fine, thanks to BioWare's update that put the scanner on steroids. I might actually be able to finish that by Wednesday. Lancer1289 05:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I'll get those done for you. Unfortunately, I do not have the Pinnacle Station DLC either. --The Illusive Man 06:10, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh well, I guess I'll have to find a way. Anyway thanks again. Lancer1289 14:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. Lancer1289 04:59, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Some considerable delay getting around to it, but you're welcome. --The Illusive Man 05:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Delay or no delay, it really doesn't matter, it is done. Again thanks. Lancer1289 05:38, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Abandoned Mine Man I am ususally the one to catch those things. I completly missed that there was a small slice of Shepard in the picture. Thanks for catching that. What's more annoying to me is the fact I spent 10 minutes playing with the image, so why didn't I catch that in the first place. Again thanks for catching that. Lancer1289 03:51, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :I cropped Shep out as much as possible. It's literally impossible to take a picture of that object without Shep in it somehow, so I tried to minimize her appearance as much as I could. I think the article ought to have some kind of picture of that Reaper device in it. RobertM525 07:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos The Illusive Man, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:16, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting, however Dammej was working on another project that turned out great. I'd ask you to check it out in his sandbox and comment on whether we should go with just the standard image, or the new ones on the article's talk page. Thanks again in advance. Lancer1289 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) CDN Talk Page After some discussion, the section you commented under on the Talk:Cerberus Daily News page, Making Articles From News, evolved into an argument between me and Bastian964. We removed our comments from the section and we were hoping that we could just remove the whole seciton altogether.If you could please remove your comment, then we can delete the section. Also if you are the last one to remove, could you also remove the headline as well. Thanks. Lancer1289 20:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Why does it need to be removed? The section seems like a perfectly valid agrument for articles being created from CDN. I understand that you both removed your conflicting opinions, but why does the entire section need to be dumped? --The Illusive Man 21:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well that is your decision, I just figured I should ask. Maybe we could reformat the section instead, hm, possiblities. Lancer1289 21:13, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Samara UD page My edit summary was cut off, curse the enter key. What I ment to say was that after much discussion, I created, and with approval, posted a style guide for Unique Dialogue Pages. In says that the unique dialoge seciton, is for conversations only, usually repeateable dialogue, and nothing else. The Talk to Squadmate section, which is the real focus here, says that if you talk to one squadmate, and you have another squadmate along that responds to them, then it goes on the first one's page. In this case, you talk to Jack and Samara responds to her. So it goes on Jack's page because you talked to her, and not Samara. Does that make sense? Lancer1289 00:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :Makes sense. Your edit summary on the edit prior to my undo implied, to me, that you were contesting that the exchange even took place, though this obviously wasn't your intention. Your reasoning is sound, regardless, apologies for the misunderstanding. --The Illusive Man 00:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem, again curse the enter key for cutting off my edit summary. Lancer1289 00:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Request for comments RE: ME2 Enemies template Hey, I'm working on making a common "Enemies" footer for pages which have enemies that appear in Mass Effect 2. This type of footer is seen on many game wikis. The one I'm trying to emulate in particular is the one on the fallout wiki, e.g., the footer seen at the bottom of this article. Ideally, this footer would be collapsible (especially since it is so large), but I'm not quite sure how I'd accomplish this yet. If you could take a look at the template in my sandbox, and leave any comments/suggestions/criticism you have at the talk page there, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Dammej 02:17, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 02:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Updating the ME2 Enemy infobox Hey there, I've been working on yet another change to the templates we have in use. I'd like to update to add a "health bar" which quickly indicates what defenses an enemy has. I'm also looking for suggestions on other ways to update it. If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you could have a look at the examples in my sandbox, then head over to the project page and give your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and criticisms on what I have so far. Thanks! Dammej 06:38, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Voting has begun on the project. If you have a preference for how the template should look on implementation, please indicate it on the project page. Thanks, I appreciate your input. :) -- Dammej (talk) 05:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Kaidan and Ashley UD Just wanted to point out, since an edit summary isn't long enough for this, but the two lines that are repeated by characters at various points around planets and the Citadel are not classified as UD. The two points noted on Ashely's and Kaidan's UD pages are specific to the point at the top of the stairs where the Council meets. The "Talk to Squadmate" section for ME squadmates is for specific points like in ME2. The points are near the Mass Relay Monument, near the Krogan Monument, at the place where the Council meets, near Chora's Den, in Flux, and in Dock 422 further up the catwalk. I think there is another place, but those are the ones I have listed. This is dialogue that can't be repeated during a playthrough of ME. I hope this explains things and as always, if questions persist, then ask away. Lancer1289 05:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Gotcha. I thought those particular lines were far more "unique" than say... small tidbits either Ashley or Kaidan might come away with such as "Is that a cherry tree?" or "This place is peaceful"; the fact they are repeatable doesn't make them unique akin to the dialogue points in ME2. So thank you for clarifying. --The Illusive Man 05:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Quarian war asset in all the Quarian fleet sections there is an Update about rewritting the Geth i removed that part because I think it's wrong and should be in the Geth war asset section, should the Information be right I apologize. --Icemoomoo 07:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :I am going to readd it, it was, indeed, in the Quarian War Assets, on the condition that peace is achieved between the quarians and the geth. I'll add that requirement to dissuade confusion. The Illusive Man 07:37, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Ok sorry about the edit --Icemoomoo 07:46, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :::It's quite alright, without any context, it did seem strange for them to be there. Your edit just showed the necessity for that condition to be there, something that would have to have been added anyway, it just so happened sooner rather than later was better suited in this case. Thank you for the heads up. The Illusive Man 07:53, March 8, 2012 (UTC) MESSAGE FROM: Cmdr. Shepard How many times have I told you Illusive man, YOU CANT KEEP THE COLLECTOR BASE! --The N7 Specialist 06:56, March 29, 2012 (UTC)